Toru's Gear
Toru Yamashita is guitarist of ONE OK ROCK. He is the former and the leader of the band. At debut, he accompanied by another guitarist Alex Onizawa. His style really influenced by American band, also he is a big fan of Avril Lavigne. In the first album he helped Taka sings and do the rhythm. Guitars Toru Yamashita using many guitars. His taste changes from time to time. Since first time Toru debut in ONE OK ROCK, he prefers using Gibson Les Paul's model. During Jinsei x Boku = era, he changed the most of his guitar to Paul Reed Smith. But he still using two Les Paul's model, the white and black one for different tuning. 'Gibson Les Paul' Toru recognized for the first time using Les Paul from his debut in ONE OK ROCK. Maybe he really love this guitar. Until know he have many collection of Les Paul. * 'Les Paul White' :: First seen in 2009, at Shinjuku LOFT OVERCOME Emotion TOUR. Mainly using standart tuning. Known for played songs with standart tuning like Kanzen Kankaku Dreamer, Re:make, The Beginning, Juvenile, Deeper Deeper, Kaimu, Yes I Am, Nainhi Shinshou, Viva Violent Fellow, and many more. :: In 2013, this guitar spoted has many markers in it. Who was drew it is still unknown, but in Singapore revelaled that in the back of his guitar written Avril Lavigne's signature. Toru is known as big fan of her. :: :: * 'Les Paul Black' :: Possiblity this guitar is Toru first guitar, because he seen using this guitar for the long time, since their debut in Keep it Real video. Or maybe he sold his old guitar and bought the new one. Nowadays this guitar mainly used for playing song which have Drop D tune. Take for example Let's take it someday, Mikansei Kyokyouku, Jibun ROCK, the same as, LOST AND FOUND, Shake it Down, and Nobody's Home. 'Paul Reed Smith' For the first time, Toru only using this guitar to play Answer is Near in 2011. During two nights final concert in Yokohama Arena in 2012, he bought the new one.Before JINSEI x KIMI = TOUR, he bought one more PRS guitars. He used these guitars as often as he used Gibson Les Paul. * '''PRS 408 Standart - Aquableux' :: This guitar is the guitar Toru's first guitar with PRS manufactures for the first time ever seen. He used this guitar for ''Answer is Near, NO SCARED and C.h.a.o.s.m.y.t.h. in Zankyo Reference era. In the next album Ending Story?? added to the songlist. This guitar mostly using Drop Db tune (C# G# C# F# A# D#). * 'PRS 408 Standart - Natural' :: '''The second guitar of Toru's PRS collection. First seen in Yokohama Arena 2012. He used this guitar for Nothing Helps, Mr. Gendai Speaker and Liar. ''This guitar using standart tuning, like Gibson Les Paul White does. * 'PRS P22 - Obsidian :: 'The latest collection of his PRS guitars and have different type with the old ones. This one dominate the new album, because of the tune. This guitar using Half Step Down tuning. Song which played with this guitar are ''69, ONION!, Answer is Near, Clock Strikes, and C.h.a.o.s.m.y.t.h.. '''Gibson J-45 When comes to acoustic guitar, Toru choose Gibson J-45. He use this guitar for many show, and bring it wherever he tours. There is some song which requiered acoustic guitar, like Be the light. During JINSEI x KIMI = TOUR Wherever You Are re-arrangment into acoustic ballad song, required this guitar. This guitar featured in the limited version DVD of Jinsei x Boku = album video Studio Jam Sesson, performed The Beginning and the same as in acoustic version. 'Fender' During two nights final concerts in Yokohama Arena in 2012 Toru have seen used two Fender guitars. Each guitar only used just for one song. * 'Fender Telecaster' :: Fender Telecaster very popular because of it's sound. Toru used this guitar for Wherever You Are. *'Fender Jazzmaster' :: Toru used this guitar for Kagerou. Fender Jazzmaster has unique shape and powerful sound. 'Fernandes Dragonfly' This guitar featured in Clock Strikes music video. Beside that, this guitar used during Liar in JINSEI x KIMI = TOUR in 2013. Amps Toru using Marshall amps with a lot of modification. Effects & Rack Until today, toru effects and rack is still unknown. Maybe you can help us to written it here. Category:Effects Category:Gear Category:Guitar Category:Rack Category:Toru